Forum:Isle Local Government
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In Discovery Isle, the local government is the executive body that can change and alter the local policies concerning: community; family; culture; education; local businesses; public services; property transactions; and the naming, maintenance and regulation of local building projects, public places and roads. They meet in Pool Manor in Pool which houses various offices of the Isle Local Government, local Mayor and local committees. The committee and council meetings are open to the public however speaking priority is given to the councillors. The Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) holds the most seats (5), the Pudlian Party holds 3 and the Shepbeian Party holds 2 seats as well. For all current sylvanian local council compositions, see this. A round of the local council starts when a proposal is adopted and set forth by one or more local councillors or is introduced by the Governor. The round is divided into a debate on the proposal, moving the proposal and voting on the proposal. During the debate councillors may propose amendments to the proposal, which the proposer may accept or refuse. The moving of the bill is done by the proposer of the proposal and after the proposal is moved it may not be altered. During the voting on the proposal councillors may vote on whether to approve the proposal. Should the proposal fail to be moved then it remains under debate until it is moved or expires. Local councillors have one vote each and may cast it in favour of the proposal or against it or not cast it at all, only cast votes are counted. If a proposal is accepted by the local council with a one-half majority the proposal must be carried out unless the Governor vetoes it within two weeks. In the case of a veto, a new round of voting begins and should the proposal be accepted with a two-thirds majority the proposal must be carried out and cannot be vetoed. A bill will expire if it hasn't been moved 28 days after being proposed. Voting lasts for 7 days. A meeting of a committee starts when an issue is raised by one or more local councillors or is raised by the Governor. The round is divided into a debate on the issue, moving the proposal and voting on the proposal. During the debate members may make proposals and suggest ideas or simply debate the issue, the chair will construct a proposal from what is discussed in the debate. The moving of the proposal is done by those that raised the issue and after the proposal is moved it may not be altered. During the voting on the proposal members may vote on whether to approve the proposal. Should the proposal fail to be moved then it remains under debate until it is moved or expires. Committee members have one vote each and may cast it in favour of the proposal or against it or not cast it at all, only cast votes are counted. If a proposal is accepted by the committee with a one-half majority the proposal must be carried out unless the Governor vetoes it within two weeks. In the case of a veto, a new round of voting begins and should the proposal be accepted with a two-thirds majority the proposal must be carried out and cannot be vetoed. A proposal will expire if it hasn't been moved 28 days after being proposed. Voting lasts for 7 days. Current position holders: *'Mayor:' *'Community and family committee chair:' *'Culture and education committee chair:' *'Enterprise and commerce committee chair:' *'Finance committee chair:' *'Planning and works committee chair:' *'Services committee chair:' Titling of Sections: *'###. Council:' - Council meetings *'###. Community and family:' - Community and family committee meetings *'###. Culture and education:' - Culture and education committee meetings *'###. Enterprise and commerce:' - Enterprise and commerce committee meetings *'###. Finance:' - Finance committee meetings *'###. Planning and works:' - Planning and works committee meetings *'###. Services:' - Services committee meetings __ToC__ 001. Council: Electing a Mayor and assigning committee seats I'd like to congratulate all nominated candidates to their election to be councillors for their local regions. I hope that people can co-operate and work together to make the Isle a better place for all its inhabitants. KunarianTALK 01:44, June 18, 2015 (UTC) CPL.nm releases that we are at an impasse here because we have our party versus reactionary parties at equal levels. What are we going to do? :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:58, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Co-operate and decide what is most important to each of our groups. :o KunarianTALK 02:01, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I forgot I didn't run here :o. But I was gonna chime in saying that as libertarianism advocated by the Shepby party we could work to wither away the state. And with the Pudlians on their environmental/economic concerns (:0) and how to create a sustainable economy. Miroslav Znalic 02:20, June 18, 2015 (UTC) But what's important to us is establishing socialism. :'( And we need to get to socialism long before we can wither away the state. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:23, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I guess this is true at an Orthodox Marxist theoretical level, but I would point the fellow comrade to Zizek's Youtube video "Don't Act. Just Think." mainly supporting the thesis that since no one really has a great theorectial framework for the "day after" the revoultion or evolution we should work towards it in the current framework now. Of course in mind, Marx's thesis "Philosophers have only interpreted the world in various ways, the point, however, is to change it." Therefore by being apart of the participatory democracy and working with these capitalistic parties one in a contradictory manner supports the system and changes it. So I would commend you to chalk it up to liberal irony, work with Happy and Kun, and understand politics makes strange bedfellows. :P Miroslav Znalic 02:31, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *'Mayor': Julie Karvor, CPL *'Community and family committee chair': PP *'Culture and education committee chair': SP *'Enterprise and commerce committee chair': CPL *'Finance committee chair': CPL *'Planning and works committee chair': PP *'Services committee chair': CPL *'Community and family committee': **PP **PP **SP **CPL **CPL *'Culture and education committee': **SP **SP **PP **CPL **CPL *'Enterprise and commerce committee': **CPL **CPL **CPL **SP **PP *'Finance committee': **CPL **CPL **CPL **PP **SP *'Planning and works committee': **PP **PP **PP **CPL **CPL *'Services committee': **CPL **CPL **CPL **SP **PP A compromise. I hope that we can move forwards with this. KunarianTALK 02:42, July 12, 2015 (UTC) No, we don't care about the first two. Prefer: Enterprise/commerce, Finance, Services (Planning and works is also ok). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:46, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Altered. KunarianTALK 02:55, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Isn't SP going to be upset that they don't have representation in P&W and E&C? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:33, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :I've given them representation in E&C, however P&W would mean they would not have much power in the committee they are chair of. KunarianTALK 15:35, July 12, 2015 (UTC)